


Barbie Girl

by Bdonna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BBC proudly presents the rebirth of a classic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've done something similar for another fandom with the episode preview style and I thought it to be nice after a long draught of me not writing to start with something fun again. Parodied with respect, a version of a trailer for ASiP

 

**Barbie Girl**

by Belladonna

 

„ _A study in pink“_

 

This week the BBC proudly presents the rebirth of a classic. Stay tuned for a new incarnation of Sherlock Holmes, a Holmes as you've never seen him before but still the good old Sherlock you remember him to be, complete with the iconic deerstalker and pipe...What? No deerstalker and pipe? Yeah, I know that there's a gazillion restrictions regarding smoking these days and that it's not a good role model for the kids if such famous characters are smoking...and for the grown-ups as well but it's Sherlock Holmes! He actually does smoke, you know? Three-pipe problem mean anything to you? Pipe as in the one you put tobacco in, light it and season your lungs with?

 

Next thing you're telling me he doesn't do drugs anymore as well.

Oh, he doesn't?

Well bully for him but what about the deerstalker, he still does have that, please tell me at least he will be wearing it.

Not for a few episodes the least? You do know there's only three episodes to this show?

 

So he doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs, pray tell me what does he do then all the time? He still is a consulting detective, right? With all the deduction stuff and everything? I mean that much they didn't change for this modernization? Good, good, the occupation is still the same, he did invent it after all and they cannot change something that he himself did. And he still is going to have his Watson. They wouldn't dare mess with that, it is as it has always been, two bachelors sharing a flat together, with no suspicions about that at all? He cannot be Holmes without having his Watson. Right, getting it now. Okay, let's start taping again.

 

Starting next week here on the BBC – a new sleuth for a new century. Watch the new and modernized Sherlock in his first case investigating a string of seemingless unconnected murders looking like bizarre suicides, culminating in the life-changing question of who murdered the woman in pink, which one of them will get the dreamhouse, the pony and the car.

 

And of course he wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes without his trusty companion and friend Ken Watson...Oh, sorry, John, I mean John Watson. All that pink got me distracted for a moment.


End file.
